Season 9
The ninth season of the original series originally aired though out 2003 and 2004 in the UK and premiered in 2005 in the US dub. Episodes #Scoop the Disco Digger - The team is having a Tropical Beach Party and Dizzy teaches Scoop how to dance. #Bob the Farmer - Bob takes care of Mr. Pickles' farm while he goes to a county fair. #Mr. Bentley's Winter Fair - Mr. Bentley has a winter fair. #Lofty the Artist - Wendy decorates the library, and Lofty is so impressed that he decides to paint a picture as well - but he soon finds that being an artist is harder than it looks. #Spud's Statue - Spud breaks Molly's statue, so he tries to make a new one out of Bob's building materials only to leave Bob without the wood to fix the pavilion. #Pilchard and the Field Mice - Pilchard causes havoc on a job to mend a rotten beam in a cottage when she finds some mice living there. #Trix's Pumpkin Pie - Trix tries to help Bob build a climbing frame while she also is looking after Farmer Pickles' giant pumpkin pie. #Where's Muck? - Bob and the gang are building the road connecting when Muck tries to find the Bird. #Travis' Busy Day - Bob and the Gang are building the new workshop while Travis gets busy at Bobsville. #Muck's Surprise - Bob's gang builds a summer house as an anniversary present for Mrs Bentley, but Muck nearly ruins the surprise. #Skip's Big Idea - Skip wishes he could come up with good ideas, while Bob is renovating the old mill. #Roley's Important Job - Bob and the gang convert a house into a delicatessen, but there's nothing for Roley to do. Fortunately, some birds give him an idea to make him feel useful again. #Trix and the Bug (Season finale) - Bob builds a cinema, and a fake giant bug is sent to promote a new film. However, Trix causes chaos in the town when she borrows the insect to help Spud scare the birds. Returning Characters *Bob *Wendy *Farmer Pickles *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Mr. Beasley *J.J. *Molly *Angelo Sabatini *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Lofty *Roley *Skip *Trix *Travis *Mrs Potts *Mrs Percival *Mrs. Broadbent *Pilchard *Bird *Scruffty *Mr Dixon *Mrs Barbara Bentley *Sophia Sabatini Characters Introduced *Mr Costello (Trix and the Bug) *Sprouts (Trix and the Bug) Trivia *This is the last season of several things: **Last season of the Original Series. **Last season to have Bobsville as the main setting even though it appeared quite frequently in Project Build It. **Last season to feature J.J., Molly, Skip and Trix even though Skip and J.J. do appear in one episode of Project Build It. **Last season where Bob and Skip are voiced by William Dufris in the US dub. **Last season where Lofty is voiced by Sonya Leite in the US dub. **Last season where Spud is voiced by Alan Marriott in the US dub. **Last season to air on Nick Jr in the US. Category:Browse Category:Original Series Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Seasons